Legend of Nolara
The following is a manuscript documenting a time 22,000 years before King Rustiagon Dralla rose to power as well as the Great Flood that wiped out two-thirds of all Dhragolon. It was transcribed from Ancient Talk in 30 Py0 by Kelric Dagaborn, an artisan from Khather. Some scientists regard the tale as exaggerated, but in truth, we can never really know what exactly happened between Uszaroth and Kray. Part 1 Thousands of years of peaceful coexistence between our people and Rimor had gone by. Kray cherished his wonderful creations, the vast Sea of Diamonds and the verdant forests of Aggateya. (Dagaborn's note: It seems that before the Great Flood, Aggateya was a warm jungle rather than the icy plains it is today.) As Kray was looking upon his works, his Mysterious Servant asked him, "Why do you love the Dhragolon and the Rimor?" And Kray said, "Because they love me back." "Have they broken your Commandments?" "I begin to think they do not need Commandments to live by." "Then why do you need the Commandments?" "I must keep order." The Mysterious Servant was puzzled. He began to doubt his master. "Why do you let these Dhragolon and Rimor live in ignorance?" "I must keep them safe. I do not want them to fall prey to chaos." "Very well." Years went by and peace continued. One day, a Rimor named Utakoth pondered something. He wondered the same thing the Mysterious Servant did. Why did Kray give them Commandments? Utakoth did not know what would happen if one was broken and neither did any other Dhragolon or Rimor. Utakoth waited until nightfall. He sneaked into his neighbor's farm and wrapped a rope around his neighbor's Eletar. (Dagaborn's note: To other aliens reading this, an Eletar is a creature that serves as the Dhragolon's primary source of food.) Utakoth dragged the Eletar out of the pen and took it to his own farm. The next morning, his neighbor who was a Dhragolon named Aravald woke up. Noticing his Eletar was gone, he went to Utakoth. "Utakoth, have you seen my Eletar?" "No, I have not. It must have wandered away." "How could it? It was in a pen." "It must have leaped over the fences." "Very well, I shall build my fences taller." Aravald returned to his farm to build his fences taller while Utakoth killed the Eletar and began to prepare a meal out of it. Utakoth had also found a Wafarlan herb and placed in the meal mixing it in. (Dagaborn's note: A Wafarlan is a poisonous flower that used to grow vibrantly in Aggateya. Now, they can only be found infrequently in southern Tralgatar.) He went to Aravald's house. Utakoth said, "Aravald. I want to offer you a meal I prepared to make up for the missing Eletar." "Why thank you. I appreciate that." Aravald stepped inside Utakoth's cottage and was served a bowl of Eletar meat. Little did Aravald know that it was mixed with the Wafarlan. As Aravald finished, he collapsed to the floor, dead. Utakoth was stunned and could not believe what he did. Quickly, he hid Aravald's corpse in a cupboard and abandoned his cottage. A light shone down upon Utakoth and Kray spoke, "Utakoth, where is your neighbor?" Utakoth said, "Am I my neighbor's keeper?" "It is wise to know of your neighbor's wherabouts." "I do not know, my Lord. He must have left on a trip." "Very well," Kray replied knowing of his sinful actions. Utakoth realized that he had broken the Commandments, but was unaware of the consequences he would cause. Part 2 Years went by. Others had discovered they could break the Commandments. The Mysterious Servant said, "Look at your people, Kray. They disobey you and have become sinful." "They do not understand why I have the Commandments. Give them time." Years more went by. The Rimor and the Dhragolon continued to sin. The Mysterious Servant said, "Kray, they continue to disobey you. Why do you let this happen?" "They need time to realize their mistakes. More years went by and the Rimor and the Dhragolon were more sinful. The Mysterious Servant said, "You are not worthy of a deity. You let your people disobey you. You might as well not exist." Kray looked at the world he created in dispair. "Why did I let them break the Commandments? My creations are still young. They are not wise enough." The Mysterious Servant replied, "You must punish them. Show them how wrongful it is to break your Commandments." Kray said, "You are correct my loyal servant. It is time I put an end to this world. I begin to wonder why I have created it." "I did not expect you to completely destroy your creations. For the benevolent god you are, you would not do such a thing I would have done." "I concur. It is wise to spare those who are of good heart." Meanwhile, Kray found a Dhragolon named Nolara. Kray said to him, "Nolara, you are good heart amongst the sinner I have created. I am going to destroy the world by flooding it." "But, my Lord, how could you?" "I will spare you and others who are good in heart. Here is my task: Gather two of each animal that cannot swim nor live atop the mountains and gather some seeds of different kinds of plants as well. I shall guide them to you. Then, you must build an ark to hold all of them." Nolara's wife herded all of the animals while his son helped him build the ark. The animals were taken inside and then it begun to rain. Nolara and his son took control of the ship while the wife watched the animals. The rain pounded harder and the ground begun to shake. There was an earthquake. The waves of the ocean grew bigger and began to crash down on Aggateya' beaches. Kray guided the ark through the storm as Nolara and his family watched as the jungle they left was torn apart by the waves and the earthquakes. Soon enough, Aggateya was nothing more than a wasteland. They sailed across the treachourous oceans for many days and nights as the land was still engulfed in waters. The sinful ones drowned in the flood while the good ones managed to climb to the tops of mountains. Part 3 After months of sailing, Nolara finally arrived at a tall mountain named Lacad. He let all of the animals out and the waters settled. Kray looked upon the new land. The Dhragolon were isolated.﻿ The Rimor were just a memory as they had been judged to not be worthy. (Dagaborn's Note: It is commonly believed that the Rimor were destroyed since it was one of their kind that committed the first sin.) There were nine other hills where other Dhragolon and animals survived. Thus, the ten Dhragolon tribes originated. These were the Yallvusians, Islerfians, Lacadians, Spasonites, Codgelites, Feurci, Malinians, Khatherians, Joperians and Parians. The Great Flood has cooled the warm lands of Ucharpli. The whole world had become new. Ten mountaintops scattered across the world was all that was left. This was a fresh start for the Dhragolon. The Mysterious Servant said to Kray, "You have made the right choice my Lord. However, the Dhragolon must know what sinning is like if only those of good heart are left." "My servant, I do not wish to destroy my own creations again. Bestowing sin upon this world is too dangerous for anyone." "You would rather keep these Dhragolon ignorant of sin? In order to become a great people, they must know right and wrong just how you and me know such concepts." And Kray said, "You are correct after all. I cannot do this any longer." "The Dhragolon must known of sin in order to become a greater people. They must become wise like you. You spread wisdom and knowledge to all people of the universe. You should know better." "How could you suggest something like that? Countless times, I have tried that yet it only results in destruction." "I am trying to be fair, Kray. You want balance in the universe, correct? Let the Dhragolon choose to be evil if they want to." "If you insist. I will allow chaos to exist then. However, you have served your purpose. I no longer need you as my advisor. Destroying the world was enough of a lesson." The Mysterious Servant replied, "Excuse me? Why are you casting me away? For millions of years, I have been your advisor. I have you influenced all of your decisions." "This has gone far enough. I do not wish to destroy the world again. You may live upon Ucharpli if you please, but you are no longer needed here." "Very well. As I am no longer a servant, I will take upon the name Uszaroth. Know me by that name as the one who will seek to bring chaos to the Dhragolon." Epilogue Because of Nolara's efforts, the Dhragolon were proven to be good. However, the time has come upon us now. It has been 22,000 years since the events of this story and Uszaroth has shown us what evil really is. That's why great individuals like the Rustiagon family as well as Renya Aknar have come. As the great Renya says, it is our duty to stop this evil from overtaking the universe. Category:Stories Category:Dhragolon